conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ausi
Ausi is a language spoken by about 7 000 native speakers in the city-state of Ausia on the planet Kaitagi. (Do note: This is still WIP and if you have any questions or suggestions post them in the comments) (I suck at this so I am open to suggestions. TY) Classification and Dialects There are no official dialects even though there are some really minor differences in pronunciation between western (higher) and eastern (lower) part of the city, which are mostly overlooked and are considered the same dialect. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Two Consonants cannot be next to each other unless they belong to a different syllable. If, by any case, two of the same letter are next to each other, they are merged into one. Syllables can only have up to two consonants and one vowel. Most nouns end in a vowel. Writing System Grammar Pronouns Personal pronouns Personal pronouns are associated with a certain person, thing or group. Personal pronouns do not fully decline. They have only Nominative and Accusative case. Personal pronouns(Singular) The declination of pronouns is regular and all the pronouns have ending -i in nominative and -e in accusative. Personal pronouns(dual) Dual is formed by adding the prefix b(e)- to the stem of the pronoun Personal pronouns(plural) Plural is formed by adding s(a)- to the stem of the pronoun Personal pronouns(collective) Collective is formed by adding sab(e)- to the stem of the pronoun. Note: The last vowel of the added part is missing when the stem begins with a vowel. Indefinite pronouns Indefinite pronouns are referring to one or more unspecified objects, beings or places Indefinite pronouns are formed irregularly. Indefinite pronouns go with the verb in third person singular. Reflexive Pronouns Refexive pronouns state that the subject in the sentence is also the object of it. There is only one pronoun which can go with no matter who the subject(s) is/are. That pronoun is Aisu. Possessive pronouns Possessive pronouns state the ownership of the subject. They only have the possessive case. Demonstative pronouns Demonstrative pronouns are used to point to something specific in a sentence. Nouns Nouns mostly end with a vowel, even though there are some which end with a consonant. There are two declination groups: Strong(Regular, Vowel) and Weak(Irregular, Consonant). Weak nouns are called irregular because they do not follow the main rule of declination, modifying the ending to fit itself better. Cases Nominative Nominative case marks the subject of the sentence. It is the form of the sentence located in a dictionary. Accusative Accusative case marks the object of the sentence. Instructive Instructive answers to the question "how" and it is mostly answered as "by means of ...". Instrumental Instrumental answers to the question "with who? with which thing?" it is mostly answered as "with ...". Partitive Partitive case is used for specifying amounts. Translative Translative case is used for changing a condition. Abessive Abessive case is used for specifying a lack of something. Genitive Genitive case is used to show relationships and structure. Causal Causal case is used to the cause for something. Possessive Possessive case is used to specify direct possession of something. Comitative Comitative case is used to denote accompaniment. Inessive Inessive case carries the meaning "in ...". Intrative Intrative case carries the meaning "between ...". Ablative Ablative case carries the meaning "away from ...". Elative Elative case carries the meaning "out of ...". Initiative Initiative case denotes the starting point of the action. Terminative Terminative case denotes the ending point of the action Locative Locative cases are all other ways of expressing location, and are basically formed by adding an adverbial before the verb. The adverbial is an adverb which indicates the location. Numbers Singular Only one Plural More Collective All of them Verbs There are four regular verb types. The verb's group can be seen from it's infinitive. Infinitive The basic form of the verb. There are four infinitive groups. They are: 1.Vowel-vowel(it's first letter is a vowel as well as it's last) 2.Vowel-consonant(it's first letter is a vowel, it's last is a consonant) 3.Consonant-vowel(it's first letter is a consonant, it's last is a vowel) 4.Consonant-consonant(it's first letter is a consonant as well as it's last) They all have different conjugations. Person Indicates the doer of the action in the verb. 1st person The speaker(s). Has the following endings: Singular: -an Plural: -aman 2nd person The listener(s). Has the following endings: Singular: -suo Plural: -amasuo 3rd person Neither the speaker(s) nor the listener(s). Has the following endings: Singular: -go Plural: -amigo Number Indicates the amount of subjects doing the action Singular Only one entity is doing the action *-if the verb ends with a consonants it adds between the stem and the ending the first vowel of the stem of the verb. The verbs do not need the personal pronoun by it, because it is clear who is doing the action. Since all the personal pronouns in nominative end in -vi, it is removed, and the stem is added as an ending to the verb. Plural More enitities are doing the action. In the plural, the suffix -ama- is added between the stem and the ending. *-When two same letter are next to each other they fuse into one. Voice Describe the relationship between the action and participants in the said action. Active The action done is important (In most other languages the doer of the action is important). Passive It is not important who is doing the action but rather on whom the action is done. Antipassive (The doer of the action is important, and on whom the action is done is unimportant. Mood Indicate a state of being. Indicative Indicates that the action is being done. Imperative Expresses command. Interrogative Indicates Interrogation. Conditional Indicates wishes and desires. Hypothetical Indicates something that might have happened but didn't. Tense Expresses the time the action was done Present Indicates that the action is done now = Present Simple = Indicates that the action is being done now. = Present Progressive = Indicates that the action takes some time to finish. = Hodiernal tense = The action that will be done that day(not known when) Past Indicates the action that was done. = Past Simple = Indicates the action done at some point in the past = Past Progressive = Indicates the action that was done for a longer period of time = Pluperfect = Indicates the action in the past done before another action in the past (Past Perfect in English) = Imperfect = Indicates the action that began in the past and is unfinished by the time of the speaking. = Hesternal tense = Indicates the action that was done the day before. Future Indicates the action that has not yet began and will do so at some later time = Future = The action that will be done later(not known when) = Crastinal tense = The action that will be done the day after. Aspect Indicates whether the action is on going or completed. Finished aspect Indicates the action has finished Started aspect Indicates the action that started and is still happening Unstarted aspect Indicates that the action has not yet started. Gnomic aspect Indicates general truths Syntax Sentence structure The sentence structure is VSO in active voice, OV in passive voice and SV in antipassive voice. Vocabulary Example text __FORCETOC__ Category:Alien languages Category:Languages